The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In the related art, an electrical connector is used for electrically connecting a chip module with a circuit board, and includes an insulating body and a plurality of conductive terminals accommodated in the insulating body.
Each conductive terminal is formed by stamping a metal material integrally, and includes a flat retaining portion, a bending portion bending and extending from one side of the retaining portion, an elastic portion upwardly bending and extending from a top end of the bending portion, and a soldering portion downwardly bending and extending from a bottom end of the retaining portion. The two opposite sides of the retaining portion are provided with a plurality of barbs. The tail end of the elastic portion is provided with a curved-shaped contact portion, which can be conductively connected with the chip module. The soldering portion extends from a middle portion of the bottom end of the retaining portion, and has a horizontal curved plate-shaped structure. The bottom of the soldering portion can be soldered to a solder ball, and the conductive terminal can be soldered to the circuit board through the solder ball.
The insulating body is made of an insulating material, and is provided with a plurality of terminal grooves for accommodating the conductive terminals. Each terminal groove includes an accommodating groove with an approximately rectangular cross-section and a retaining slot communicating with the accommodating groove and located at one side of the accommodating groove. Each conductive terminal are fixed on the corresponding wall surfaces of the retaining groove by the interference of the barbs on the retaining portion, such that the conductive terminal is retained in the insulating body, while the bending portion of each conductive terminal is accommodated in the accommodating groove and the bending portion have a large moving space in the accommodating groove.
However, the electrical connector only depends on the interference fixing between the barbs on the retaining portion and the corresponding wall surfaces of the retaining groove to retain each conductive terminal in the insulating body. When the chip module presses downward on the elastic portion, a distance between the contact portion and the retaining portion is large, and the accommodating groove lack a position limiting effect on the bending portion, thereby resulting in the bending portion to be easily shaken in the accommodating groove, and further affecting the stable conduction between the conductive terminals and the chip module.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.